El torneo mundial
by Ratekahinashysu-KxR
Summary: 11 chicos que desean ganar un torneo mundial de fútbol, ¿lo lograran?entren plis T.T y dejen reviews plis n.n


_Hola!!! jeje aqui tengo otro fic, por desgracia este no es yaoi u.u es que lo hice para una tarea del colegio y bueno digamos que si ponía yaoi me ahorcaba la directora, como explicarlo, estudio en una escuela de consagradas(monjas ricas) en donde las relaciones de chico x chico son MEGA ULTRA EXAGERADAMENTE mal vista (que racistas vera ¬¬ pero bueno u.u) en fin, espero que les guste y vere si en un futuro puedo modificar este fic y ponerle yaoi (ju ju ju ñ.ñ) bueno los dejo de aburrir para que ya puedan leer, a y no olviden dejar reviews n.n_

_A si antes que se me olvide, cambie un poco las cosas aqui en este fic n.n jeje como decirle, es que es un tanto más patriotaa México pero no s fijen, a ver como me queda cuando lo cambie n.n ¡ah! tambien, Beyblade no es mio (de haber sido así el protagonista hubiera sido Rei o Kai um n.n no Takao ¬¬)_

_Ahora si los dejo de aburrir pa que lean n.n y dejen r/r x favor n.n_

El torneo mundial de football

En la ciudad de Mérida Yucatán se encontraban 5 jóvenes en el patio de football de la escuela planeando la formación de su equipo

"Entonces chicos, esta decidido pondremos un cartel para que se inscriban al equipo" - comento un chico de piel morena y ojos de un azul intenso

"Para que te molestas Tyson, teniendo a Kai en el equipo nadie va a querer inscribirse" – comento otro chico de rubios cabellos y azuladas pupilas

"Si tienes razón, muchas gracias Kai, por tu culpa jamás podremos ir al torneo mundial entre las escuelas"-le reclamo el moreno a su "amigo"

"No molestes gordo, no es mi problema si los demás en este colegio sean tan cobardes"-dijo de mala cana el chico de nombre Kai

"Calma Kai, pero bueno volvimos al mismo problema, así que…¿Qué haremos?" pregunto un chico de unas orbes doradas y una piel como acanelada

"¡Lo tengo!" exclamo el rubio con gran alegría

"¿Qué¿Qué Max?" pregunto Tyson con bastante curiosidad

"Por que mejor nosotros no nos encargamos de buscar al equipo, es decir yo podría preguntarle a algunos de mis amigos a ver cual de ellos se une y ustedes a los suyos" explico Max animadamente

"Muy buena idea Max" comento el chico de orbes doradas

"Si muy buena, pero un problema, el príncipe del hielo no tiene amigos" menciono Tyson refiriéndose a Kai

"Tyson no deberías de decir eso, Kai podría matarte" le susurro uno de sus amigos de cabellos castaños y anteojos bastante grandes a Tyson

"Para tu información ballena yo si tengo amigos" le dijo Kai con un poco de fastidio en su voz, mientras se colocaba en su pose tradicional que es cruzarse de brazos y cerrar los ojos mientras frunce el ceño

"A si, eso quiero verlo, entonces no tendrás ningún problema, ni inconveniente en traerlos el viernes¿O si Kai?" menciono Tyson con un cierto aire de cinismo en su voz

"Hmf, como sea" fue todo lo que dijo Kai antes de levantarse de la banca

"Entonces esta decidido, para el viernes todos traemos a los futuros integrantes del equipo" dijo Max

"Si" dijeron todos

Después de eso todos regresaron a sus respectivos hogares, pensando en una y cien mil formas de convencer a sus amigos de que se unieran al equipo de football de la preparatoria Pristone, pero claro uno de ellos no hacía eso es más estaba acostado en su cama con los brazos en la nuca y mirando el techo como si este fuera lo más interesante del mundo, pero en realidad estaba pensando, aunque en cosas sin importancia, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos ya que el teléfono sonó, sin muchos ánimos tomo el auricular, lo coloco en su oreja y guardo silencio, la verdad es que no tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie, pero como se encontraba solo en su casa no habría nadie quien contestara

"¡Hola!" menciono alguien con algo de animo desde el otro lado del teléfono

En ese mismo instante Kai colgó, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba y no estaba de humor para estar lidiando con esa persona, así que volvió a recostarse en su cama, utilizando una brazo como almohada y cerro los ojos, pero el teléfono volvió a sonar, solo que estaba vez Kai no se tomo la molestia de contestar si lo hacía seguramente sería esa persona a la que había colgado antes, así que simplemente decidió ignorar los molestos timbrazos que daba el teléfono, de cualquier manera la contestadota recibiría la llamada, después de 2 minutos de que el teléfono sonara sin parar la contestadota atendió

"_Hola estas llamando a la residencia Hiwattari pero como es de costumbre solo me encuentro yo Kai, así que deja tu mensaje después del tono y quizá algún día te contestare"_

Después de tal mensaje la contestadota dejo escuchar el famoso tono del "bip" dejando escuchar la voz del que llamaba

"¡Kai toma el teléfono ahora! Se que estas ahí, así que ¡Contesta!" le ordenaba alguien desde del teléfono, pero Kai solamente lo ignoraba, así que si más remedio la persona continuo hablando" Bueno como quieras, solo hablaba para saber como van tu y tus "amigos" con lo del equipo de football ya que Boris me pregunto y apostó que seguramente por ti nadie se metería al equipo, todavía le cuesta creer como es que Kinomiya, Mizuhara y Kon se juntan contigo, pero bueno, espero nos cuentes mañana en el salón, adiós" y dicho eso colgó

"Ese estupido de Ivanov" mascullo Kai antes de quedar completamente dormido

A la mañana siguiente ya se encontraban todos en la preparatoria, como aún era temprano todos se encontraban en la terraza de la escuela

"Bien chicos no olviden que hoy debemos ya de empezar con la búsqueda de jugadores, por que solo nos quedan 2 días" mencionaba Max

"¿2? Pensé que nos quedaban 3" dijo Tyson

"No Tyson, solo 2, por que el viernes no cuenta y ya que ayer fue Lunes y nadie llamó a nadie por que era tarde, por eso es que solo nos queda 2 días" le explico a su amigo el chico de orbes doradas

"Gracias Rei, ahora ya entiendo" agradeció Tyson a su amigo

"De nada" dijo Rei sonriéndole

"Que lastima que Kenny no esta aquí con nosotros" dijo Max con cierto aire de tristeza en su voz

"Si" le continúo Tyson

"Animo chicos, deberíamos de estar felices, al menos es el asistente del entrenador y eso lo hará estar con nosotros en las practicas y en el torneo mundial" dijo Rei intentando animar a sus 2 amigos

"Si tienes razón Rei" dijo Max

"Pero ahí algo que no entiendo¿Quién es nuestro entrenador?" pregunto Tyson

"Pues dijeron que sería uno de 3 de preparatoria, pero no recuerdo como dijeron que se llamaba" comento el rubio

"Creo que se llama…" cuando Rei iba a decirlo Kai llego interrumpiéndolo

"Hitoshi Kinomiya" menciono Kai con su habitual tono de voz, fría, seria e indiferente

"¡¿Qué?!" –expresaron Max y Tyson al escuchar ese nombre

"Mi…mi hermano ¿Va a ser nuestro entrenador?"- pregunto Tyson sin creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado anteriormente

"Si" contesto Kai cortantemente

"¡Genial! simplemente genial, lo que me faltaba que mi hermano sea nuestro entrenador, el entrenamiento será un infierno, ya asta puedo verlo" se quejaba Tyson ante la noticia de quien seria tu entrenador

"Por favor Tyson no puede ser tan malo como dices" decía Max tratando de calmar a su amigo

"No estoy tan seguro de eso Maxie, según los rumores que hablan sobre él, dicen que Hitoshi es bastante exigente en sus entrenamientos y todo lo hace para llegar a la perfección" dijo Rei seriamente

"Y no es mentira Rei, cree me yo vivo eso, a mi hermano le encanta la perfección y no solo en los deportes si no en ¡Todo! En todo lo que haga, debe ser perfecto, para él cualquier imperfección es como si fuera un delito o algo peor" exclamaba Tyson bastante alterado

"Hmf" bufo Kai ante la actitud de su compañero y es que siempre todo lo exageraba, pero eso le hacía recordar a cierta persona que conoce

"Bueno creo que mejor ya entramos al salón por que la campana esta apunto de…" pero no pudo continuar el rubio ya que la campana dio aviso su de que era tiempo de ingresar a los salones

"Andando" dijo el chico de orbes doradas y negruscos cabellos

Tyson y Max siguieron a su amigo ya que los 3 iban en el mismo grado, 2 de preparatoria, en cuando a Kai el se dirigió a su salón el cual era el de alado al de sus amigos, ya que él era un años mayor que ellos

Kai al ingresar a su salón busco con su mirada su lugar y tal y como lo sospechaba ahí se encontraba la persona con la que menos quería hablar, esa mirada tan gélida, ese cabello rojizo y esa expresión de superioridad en su rostro, no había duda era Yuriy Ivanov, su amigo de la infancia y el ser más desesperante en el planeta para él, el pelirrojo al percatarse de la presencia de su compañerote de tes blanca y mirada rojiza se dirigió rápido asía él

"Buenos días Kai" expreso el pelirrojo con esa sonrisa de superioridad

"¿Que tiene de buenos?" expreso Kai con un poco de disgusto en su voz

"Por favor Kai tan temprano y ya estas con tu actitud tan negativa, a ver sentémonos y cuéntame como va la formación del equipo de football" le comentaba Yuriy mientras guiaba a Kai a su asiento

"Hmf" bufo malhumorado Kai, pero si no le contaba nada seguramente lo estaría fastidiando asta la muerte

"¿Y bien? Vamos hombre cuenta" pedía Ivanov

" Si solo así me dejas en paz, pues te diré aún no tenemos a nadie solo somos nosotros 4, aunque Mizuhara sugirió que nosotros busquemos a los que creamos que tiene potencial para entrar al equipo y dijo que hoy debemos empezar por que solo nos quedan 2 días para la prueba, así que ya podrás darte una idea" menciono Kai tranquilamente

"¡Ja jaja! solo son ustedes 4¡Jaja! Así que Bryan tenía razón teniéndote a ti en el equipo nunca conseguirán a nadie" se burlaba, mofaba y reía el pelirrojo

"No solo eso, el gordo ese de Kinomiya quiere que los lleve a ti y a Kuznetzov a la practica del viernes para ver si tienen el potencial o no, pero como yo se que tu y el sádico ese de Kuznetzov no tiene ni el talento ni el potencial no los llevare" menciono Kai con un tono burlón en su voz

"¿Como de que no tenemos potencial? O lo más importante ¡¿Cómo de que YO no tengo potencial?!" le reclamo su amigo de cabellos rojizos

"Es la verdad, solo mírate, ni tu cuerpo esta echo para ese deporte, podrías lastimarte con facilidad y rápidamente te sacarían de la cancha" expreso Kai

"Ya veras Kai te voy a demostrar que si tengo el potencial que buscas y cuando Boris se entere será peor" comento el pelirrojo bastante ofendido ante lo que le había dicho su amigo

Ivanov no pudo continuar ya que tuvo que tomar asiento por la llegada del profesor y en ese mismo instante ingreso Boris al salón, las clases transcurrieron normal y en menos de lo que se imaginaron ya era momento de salir pero como todos los días siempre se quedan en la escuela Kai, Rei, Max y Tyson para la practica de football y más ahora que debían buscar jugadores y conocer a su nuevo entrenador ya que el antiguo entrenador tuvo que marcharse a otro colegio, los 4 chicos principales fueron a los vestidores para cambiarse del habitual uniforme el cual era compuesto por una corbata roja, un saco de color azul marino al igual que los pantalones, los zapatos de lustre color negro y una camisa blanca para cambiarse a su uniforme de entrenamiento el cual era una simple camisa ligera de azul marino y en cuanto a su shorts era de color blanco al igual que los tenis, al ya estar listos fueron de inmediato a la cancha de football y ahí se encontraron con Kenny el cual estaba tecleando algunas cosas en su laptop

"Hola Kenny" saludo el rubio a su amigo

"Hola chicos, deberían empezar a calentar, el entrenador esta apunto de llegar" – les comento Kenny

"De acuerdo" dijo Max comenzando su calentamiento de piernas

Y al igual que Max todos comenzaron a calentar una parte de su cuerpo, brazo, torso, glúteos, piernas, muslos, pantorrilla, cuello, cabeza, todo, después de un momento llego el nuevo entrenador

"Buenas tardes chicos" saludo cortésmente el entrenador

"Buenas tardes entrenador" saludaron todos al mismo tiempo

"Bien como sabrán yo soy su nuevo entrenador, me llamo Hitoshi Kinomiya y aunque solo soy 1 o 2 años mayor que ustedes quiero que sepan que no por eso seré blando con ustedes, ya que para este deporte se requiere fuerza, dedicación y disciplina cualquiera que no este de acuerdo con estas reglas puede retirarse ahora ya que no habrá marcha atrás" les menciono el entrenador que mantenía una cara seria en todo momento

"Si entrenador" decían los 4

"Bien, Kenny ¿Y el resto del equipo?" cuestiono el entrenador a su ayudante

"Son todos señor, asta el viernes vendrán los nuevos jugadores para la prueba" –le explico Kenny

"Perfecto, en ese caso comencemos con el entrenamiento, quiero que le den 10 vueltas a la redonda a la cancha, después comenzaremos con los tiros libres" dijo firmemente el entrenador a lo que obedecieron los 4 muchachos

El entrenamiento paso rápidamente y ya los 4 se encontraban de regreso a sus casas, Kenny no regreso con ellos ya que debía explicarle al entrenador algunas cosas entre ella el torneo mundial y todo, en cuando a los demás sentían que el cuerpo les pesaba demasiado, que en cualquier momento se desplomarían en el pavimento de la acera, pero aún así continuaban caminando para llegara su hogar

"Les dije que seria un infierno" comento Tyson haciendo muecas de dolor con cada paso que daba

"Yo aún sigo sin poder sentir las piernas" decía Max

"Vamos chicos, piensen que con este entrenamiento quizá tengamos oportunidad de ganar en el torneo mundial" les mencionaba el pelinegro a sus amigos

"Además no se de que tanto se quejan par de haraganes, ni fue tan duro el entrenamiento aunque debo admitir que me agoto, pero solo eso" dijo Kai

Los 4 al llegar a una esquina y tuvieron que dividir sus caminos para regresar a casa, necesitaban darse un baño y descansar su cuerpo, pero antes de eso debían de hacer todos sus deberes, ya habría tiempo después para descansar, al día siguiente todos despertaron con un terrible dolor muscular pero no por eso debían faltar a la escuela y como pudieron se vistieron, se arreglar y tomando sus cosas fueron a la escuela, cuando el colegio finalizo tuvieron que volver a quedarse para el entrenamiento, el cual fue mucho más duro que la vez pasada, cuando el entrenamiento termino todos terminar en el pasto acostados y respirando agitadamente

"Así que…Kai…¿Estas listo para mañana llevar a tus "amigos" a la prueba?" pregunto Tyson pausadamente ya que su respiración era irregular

"Te…sorprenderás…cuando los…veas" contesto Kai

Al día siguiente, era el famoso día de la practica y la prueba para el ingreso al equipo de football de la preparatoria Prinstone, ya que la escuela transcurrió rápido ya eran las 2:06pm hora de la salida, pero como siempre Kai, Rei, Max y Tyson se quedaron para la practica, pero esta vez no solo fueron ellos también se quedaron otros chicos, pero aún no había ninguna señal de los amigos de Kai

"Y…¿Dónde están tus amigos Kai?" cuestiono Tyson a Kai el cual se estaba colocando su camisa reentrenamiento

"Seguramente cambiándose en algún lugar "higiénico" según ellos" contesto fríamente Kai

"Si claro, ya Kai acéptalo, solo dilo, di que no tienes amigos además de nosotros, así la humillación será menos" le decía Tyson tan seguro de si mismo

"Ya lo verás Tyson" dijo simplemente Kai marchándose de los vestidores a la cancha

En cuanto llego Kai pudo notar la increíble cantidad de gente que había, si que muchas personas querían ingresar pero en ese momento pudo notar como el entrenador menciono algo no oíble para su oído y ver como esa multitud de gente desaparecía dejando solamente a 5 chicos, Kai se acerco más y se topo inmediatamente con Rei

"¡Kai! Mire te presento a Lee y a Gary ellos son mis amigos de la infancia" los presento el chico de negrusco cabello con una alegre y calida sonrisa

"Mucho gusto" saludo Lee

Pero Kai se limito a decir nada simplemente contesto al saludo de mano, luego se marcho de ahí topándose ahora con Max

"Kai mira él es Michael esta en el mismo salón que yo y aunque él solo le gusta el baseball dice que también es bueno es el football" menciono Max alegremente

Pero para Kai no fue necesario decir nada ya que el entrenador los interrumpió comenzando a decir que en 2 minutos iniciaría la prueba

"¿Donde diablos estas Ivanov?" murmuro entre dientes Kai

Y ya cuando Kai creía que nada podía ser peor estaba equivocado ya que apareció Tyson teniendo plasmada en su rostro una sonrisa de victoria

"Y dime Kai ¿donde están tus amigos?" pregunto Tyson sintiéndose victorioso

"Ah…" pero cuando se proponía a decirle algo fue interrumpido por un alguien

"¡Kai!" gritaba alguien a lo lejos

"Ivanov" menciono Kai girando su rostro para ver al pelirrojo

"Hola Kai, vez te dije que vendría para demostrarte lo contrarío" dijo Ivanov intentando recuperar el aliento

"¿Qué ahí de Kuznetzov?" pregunto Kai al notar la falta de su otro "amigo" si es que así se le podía llamar

"Yuriy te dije que me esperaras" le reclamo un chico de cabellos oscuros

"Ya era hora de que llegaran" les dijo Kai con un poco de enfado

"Así que ellos son tus amigos he Kai" dijo Tyson quien examinaba a los 2 chicos recién llegados

"Si desafortunadamente, pero ya vez, te dije que si tengo amigos" dijo Kai ahora el plasmando una sonrisa de triunfo y victoria en su rostro

"¡Hey¿Cómo que desafortunadamente somos tus amigos¡Eh!" le reclamo el pelirrojo a Kai

"Cállate Ivanov, no estoy de humor para tus reclamos, además la prueba ya va a iniciar" le dijo simplemente Kai dándole la vuelta para mirar al entrenador

En cuando Hitoshi le dio inicio a la prueba lo principal que califico fueron sus reflejos, su velocidad, su fuerza y sus energías y afortunadamente todos aprobaron, Hitoshi les informo que el Lunes iniciarían su entrenamiento ya como equipo y que dentro de un mes ya estarían listos para el torneo mundial, pero no solo representarían a la preparatoria Prinstone si no también al estado de Mérida Yucatán y a al país de México, estaban emocionados, ya podían asta imaginar levantar la bandera de México mientras sostienen la copa, es cierto, solo era un simple torneo entre preparatorias, pero aún así seria algo inolvidable y grandioso

"¡No puedo creer que solo falte un mes para el torneo!"-gritaba emocionado Tyson

"¡Lo se!, y además logramos formar el equipo" decía Max

"Y dime Kai ¿Desde cuando conoces a Yuriy y a Boris?" pregunto repentinamente Rei

"…" Kai mantuvo silencio realmente no quería contestar esa pregunta, pero sino lo hacía seguramente Tyson lo fastidiaría día y noche sin parar

Por suerte para él o quizá para desgracia llego Yuriy y Boris, el pelirrojo se le abalanzo abrazándolo sujetándolo por el cuello con su brazo, mientras que Boris miraba con desprecio a Kai

"¡Kai! Ya te he dicho millones de veces que no nos abandones de ese modo, en especial a mi" le reclamaba su amigo

"Lo siento "mamá" no volverá a pasar"- contesto Kai colocando una mirada y sonrisa cínica

"Hmf" gruño enfadado e indignado el pelirrojo soltando su agarre del cuello de Kai

"Yuriy te dije que era mala idea venir con el príncipe del hielo" comento Boris

"Al contrario Boris fue una gran idea, así podré jugar con él" comento el pelirrojo alegremente mientras embozaba una sonrisa "inocente"

"Lo que tu digas" contesto Boris

"Por cierto respecto a tu pregunta Kon, conocemos a Kai desde que era un pequeñito bulto blanco ¿Vera?" dijo Yuriy jugando con una de las mejillas de Kai

"¡Ya suéltame Ivanov!" exigió Kai apartándose del pelirrojo

"Pero que delicado eres Hiwattari" se burlo Boris

"¡Hmf!" Gruño Kai mostrando una cara de disgusto dirigidamente al pelirrojo y a Kuznetzov

"Además acostúmbrate Hiwattari por que ahora que estamos en el equipo tendrás que aguantarnos todo el tiempo" menciono Boris sintiéndose feliz ante eso

"Lo que me faltaba¡¿Dios que hice para ganarme tu odio?!" preguntaba Kai mirando al cielo

"Ignorar a tu buen amigo Yuriy Ivanov" se escucho la voz de alguien

"¡Ivanov!" refunfuño Kai entre dientes mientras alzaba su puño en señal de que estaba apunto de golpearlo

"Eh…je jeje" río nerviosamente Yuriy colocando una mano sobre su nuca

Todos rieron ante tal escena y es que era cómico mirar como Yuriy huía de Kai para que este no lo golpeara, en lo que les restaba de camino platicaron, rieron y se conocieron mejor, después de todo iban a formar un equipo o más bien ya eran un equipo y como tal debían conocerse, pero de nuevo los 6 chicos tuvieron que separarse para llegar a sus casas, ya tendría tiempo para terminar de conocerse de cualquier modo, les quedaba un mes para hacerlo, a la mañana siguiente, ya que era sábado no había practica, muchos aprovechaban eso para descansar y recuperar todas sus energías perdidas en la semana y mientras eso asía Kai Hiwattari de repente comienza a escucharse el sonido del teléfono, de nuevo con mucha pereza tomo el auricular y lo coloco en su oreja

"¿Bueno?...ahhh…"dijo Kai con un bostezo, era de imaginarse que estaría dormido a las 10:04 de la mañana después del entrenamiento de ayer

"¡Kai Hola! Lo siento ¿te desperté?" saludo enérgicamente su amigo de orbes doradas, pero al escuchar el bostezo pregunto sintiéndose apenado

"No en lo absoluto….ahhhh….¿por eso bostezo no?" contesto con sarcasmo Kai

"Lo siento" se disculpo apenado Rei

"Ya no importa¿Por qué llamaste?" pregunto Kai

"¡Ah! Cierto jeje casi se me olvida, te llame para preguntarte ¿Si estas ocupado hoy?" pregunto felizmente Rei

"Pues tenía planeado dormir toda la mañana pero ya vez hubo un contratiempo" expreso irónicamente Kai

"Ya te dije que lo siento" se disculpo de nuevo Rei

"Tranquilo Rei solo estoy jugando, pero bueno y no, hoy no estoy ocupado y además no hay practica¿Por qué?" pregunto curioso Kai

"Lo que sucede es que Tyson organizo una pequeña reunión en su casa, dice que es para conocernos mejor, ya sabes por los nuevos integrantes del equipo" menciono tranquilamente Rei

"Hmf, a ¿Qué hora es?" pregunto Kai

"¿Eso quiere decir que iras?" pregunto un poco sorprendido Rei, por lo general Kai odiaba las reuniones, fiestas o cualquier actividad que involucrara estar con más de 3 personas

"Si ya que, además me servirá como evaluación personal asía los nuevos" expreso Kai

"¿Evaluación? Kai ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" pregunto bastante confundido Rei

"Ya lo veras" dijo simplemente Kai

"Bueno… la reunión empieza a las 2:00pm es en casa de Tyson, no se te valla a olvidar" le informo Rei

"De acuerdo, nos vemos halla" dijo Kai

"Si, adiós" y dicho esto colgó

"Ahh…" dejo escapar un bostezo más Kai "Bueno, ya estoy despierto" y dicho esto se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose al baño

Pero mientras tanto en una amplia y acogedora casa se encontraban 3 chicos arreglando y decorando el lugar, debía verse lo más formal, alegre y acogedor posible, así podrían entrar con más confianza para llevarse mejor

"¡Tyson llevas sentado en ese sillón por más de 2 horas!" le grito un poco irritado Rei

"Rei pero si estoy trabajando" le explicaba Tyson de manera tranquila

"Si claro ¿Desde cuando quedarse sentado en un sillón mientras los otros trabajan, es trabajar?" pregunto cínicamente Rei

"Superviso que trabajen bien" menciono Tyson como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

"Contigo no se puede" negó con la cabeza Rei

"Chico en vez te pelear¿Podrían ayudarme?" pidió el rubio quien estaba siendo aplastado por un cien mil de cajas que cayeron desde el armario que en cuanto lo abrió para limpiarlo, cayeron

"Ya vamos Maxie" dijeron los al uní solo y fueron en ayudar del rubio

En cuando con Kai este se había levantado de la cama para ducharse, al terminar se dirigió a la cocina para preparar su desayuno el cual fue un simple cereal y jugo de naranja, cuando termino de desayunar, lavo los platos y los guardo en la alacena, apenas había trascurrido media hora y aún le faltaba mucho para ir a casa de Tyson, por lo que no sabía que hacer por las próximas 4 horas

"Ah…" dejo escapar un suspiro de aburrimiento, pero después el teléfono sonó, por lo que no tuvo otra alternativa más que contestar "¿Bueno?"

"¡Hola¿Cómo estas?" pregunto un muy alegre pelirrojo algo no muy común en él

"¿Qué quieres Ivanov?" pregunto un poco molesto Kai

"¡Kai¿Por qué siempre crees que te voy a pedir algo?" pregunto indignado el pelirrojo

"Por que siempre es así, desde que tenías 6 años" menciono fríamente

"Bueno…de todos modos no hablaba para pedirte algo¿Qué acaso un amigo no puede hablarle a su mejor amigo para platicar con él?" pregunto Yuriy con un tono de voz muy "inocente"

"No, tu no eres esa clase de amigos" le menciono indiferentemente Kai

"Bueno…"ahora se sentía nervioso el pelirrojo, si que Kai podía intimidar a las personas y eso que solo hablan por teléfono

"Hmf" bufo fastidiado Kai¿Por qué siempre hacía eso "su amigo"? era algo que siempre se preguntaba, pero así era él y aún así eran amigos

"En fin ¿Tienes algo que hacer?" pregunto interesado Ivanov

"Si, ir a casa del gordinflón" contesto sin muchos ánimos

"No te entiendo, simplemente no te entiendo, si tanto lo odias ¿para que vas?" pregunto completamente confundido el pelirrojo

"Rei dijo que era una reunión para conocer mejor a los nuevos, yo voy simplemente para hacer una evaluación personal a los nuevos "contesto tranquilamente Kai

"¿Una reunión¡¿Y no me invitaron¡A mi¡Yuriy Ivanov! Tendré que hablar seriamente con Kon" manifestó enfadadamente el pelirrojo, excluirlo de cualquier cosa era algo que detestaba

"Kon no se tiene la culpa, si no Kinomiya que no te invito, él es quien hace la reunión" defendió Kai a su amigo, quizá no se llevaba muy bien con él ni con los otros, pero al menos podía decir que Rei Kon era su amigo, quizá su mejor amigo

"Cierto, ya luego pensare en su castigo, quizá lo arroje en un barril de aceite hirviendo" menciono maliciosamente Ivanov

"Buena suerte" menciono con un tono juguetón Hiwattari

"¡Oh! tengo que colgar, tengo otra llamada" dijo Ivanov

"Adiós" y dicho eso colgó

¿Ahora que haría? Todavía le quedaba tiempo y era obvio que estaba aburrido, así que sin más que hacer se dirigió a la sala y comenzó a mirar la televisión, cambiando continuamente canal tras canal

"Tenemos 900 canales y no hay nada útil que ver" menciono frustrado

Pasaron las horas y ya era tiempo de ir a la reunión por lo tanto fue arreglarse poniéndose una simple playera negra un poco rasgada de las mangas y unos jeans azules, ya que no vivía tan lejos de Kinomiya fue a pie. Al llegar fue recibido por Rei quien le dio un fraternal abrazo

"Exageras Kon, ni que no me hubieras visto en años"-expreso Kai con un extraño tono de voz

"Lo se, pero realmente no creí que vinieras, se que Tyson no te cae muy bien" menciono Rei rompiendo el abrazo

"Que buen observador eres Rei"e hizo lo más parecido a una sonrisa

"Jeje, bueno ¿Entramos?" pregunto el pelinegro

"Vamos, entre más rápido pase esto, más pronto acabara mi tortura" y dicho esto ambos entraron al hogar de su amigo

Ya adentro pudieron visualizar que todos los del equipo estaban, Lee, Gary, Michael y algunos chicos que solamente los había visto pero no recordaba sus nombre, pero hubo algo que lo dejo sorprendido y fue el ver que ahí estaban esos 2 maniacos a los que llamaba amigo, Yuriy y Bryan¿No se supone que Yuriy no sabía de la reunión¿Se habrá colado? Aunque eso no explique que hacía Kuznetzov ahí

"¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?" fueron las únicas palabras que logro articular su garganta

"A mi también me alegra verte Hiwattari" exclamo juguetonamente Bryan

"Hmf" bufo Kai sin importancia

"Lo que sucede es que Kon me llamo cuando hablaba contigo hoy en la mañana y me pidió que le hablara también a Bryan" explico Ivanov

"Hmf, que mal" expreso Kai frunciendo ligeramente el ceño

"¿Por qué?" pregunto curioso Rei quien ponía atención a la conversación

"Así Yuriy ya no meterá a Tyson a un barril de aceite hirviendo" dijo formando una sonrisa un tanto burlesca

"Cierto, que desgracia" comento Bryan

"Podrían dejar de pensar en una forma de cómo torturarme por favor" pidió exaltado Tyson quien excuso lo que menciono Kai

"Hmf" bufo Kai ignorando completamente al moreno y mientras los demás veían divertidos la expresión de este

"Bueno, comencemos con la reunión ¿Quieren? Comiencen por decir su nombre, apellido, de donde son y su apodo si tienen" explico Tyson a los presentes

"¿Quién empieza?" pregunto Max al notar que nadie se ofrecía ser el primero

"Empieza tu Kai"le pidió Tyson a Kai

"Hmf, como sea, mi nombres es Kai Hiwattari, nací en Rusia, pero e vivido toda mi vida aquí" menciono Kai fríamente intimidando a unos cuantos

"Bien… ¿Que tal si ahora tu vas Rei?" menciono Max

"Claro, mi nombre es Rei Kon, soy de China pero al igual que Kai e vivido aquí toda mi vida" termino de decir Rei el cual formo una sonrisa en sus labios

"Es mi turno, mi nombre es Tyson Kinomiya, tengo un hermano que ya lo conocen es el entrenador, los 2 somos de Japón pero por negocios de mi padre venimos aquí y como lo trasfirieron a él a otro país nos quedamos los 2 aquí" menciono ahora Tyson

"Bueno yo soy Max Mizuhara soy de Estados Unidos y por la misma razón que esta aquí Tyson estoy yo¡Ah! Por cierto mis amigos me dicen Maxie" menciono ahora el rubio que al igual que el pelinegro embozo una sonrisa al final

"De acuerdo, ahora ustedes" pidió Tyson señalando a Yuriy y a Bryan

"Mi nombre es Yuriy Ivanov, soy de Rusia y llegue aquí hace unos 2 años, algunas personas me llaman Tala o Yura" menciono tranquilamente el pelirrojo

"Yo soy Boris Kuznetzov, pero casi todos me llaman Bryan y al igual que Tala soy de Rusia"dijo de igual modo que el pelirrojo

"Valla, bien ahora ustedes" pidió Tyson ahora a 2 chicos que estaban junto a Rei y Kai

"Mi nombre es Brooklyn Masefield, pero pueden llamarme simplemente Broo y soy de Inglaterra y estoy aquí por una beca que gane" expreso calmadamente el pelinaranja embozando una calida sonrisa en sus labios y cerrando sus parpados, aún sonriendo

"Yo soy Miguel Yevenes pero mis amigos me llaman Mystel y soy de Alemania, también gane una beca" y al igual que Brooklyn este sonrío, Mystel era un chico de tez blanca, orbes azul verdoso y cabellos rubios

"Me toca, mi nombre es Lee Báez y soy de aquí" menciono Lee quien era un chico de tez morena, cabello negro y ojos café

"Yo soy Gary Horna y también soy de aquí" ahora menciono Gary quien estaba alado de Lee, Gary era un chico igual de morena tez, sus ojos eran cafés, pero en cuando a su cuerpo era alto, los músculos eran notorios ya que era de huesos anchos

"Solo faltas tu Michael" ahora fue Maxie quien hablo

"Bien, mi nombre es Michael Donovan también soy de Estado Unidos y e estado viviendo aquí hace 4 años pero desde el año pasado e comenzado a estudiar en Prinstone "menciono Michael, quien es un chico igual de tez blanca, ojos verdes y cabello café

Después de tal presentación platicaron un rato más sobre ellos, claro que Kai estaba bastante ocupado observando disimuladamente a los nuevos, observando cada movimiento que hacían, las expresiones en sus rostros, e incluso analizaba sus miradas, su evaluación ya había iniciado ya solo le faltaba probar sus habilidades en el fútbol y asombrosamente como si el chino hubiera leído sus pensamiento le sugirió a todos jugar un amistoso partido, valla que Kon a veces era muy oportuno

Ya era lunes y las clases habían transcurrido velozmente, la práctica ya había iniciado y sorprendentemente para el entrenador los chicos ya tenían una coordinación y una alineación bastante buena, más no perfecta, pero tenía todo un mes para lograrlo

Paso el eterno e infinito mes, estaban listos, lo sentían, sentían que estaban listos para ganar, pero también estaban nerviosos pues no sabían como serian los otros equipos¿Serian tan buenos?¿Podrían contra ellos?¿Tendrían todo lo que necesitan para vencerlos? Esas y unas cientos más de preguntas se formaron en sus mentes, pero aún así podían sentir que iban a lograrlo

El primer país contra el que se dieron fue Estados Unidos, deben admitir que se veían bastante fuertes, pero aún así pudieron contra ellos, ganaron, el marcador fue bastante sorprendente ya que fueron 11 a 19, y eso que ni tuvieron tiempo extra

Contra el segundo país que se dieron fue Europa, también ellos se veían fuertes y fue mucho más difícil para ellos enfrentárseles, ya que aunque ganaron solo fue por la mínima cantidad de 6 goles

El tercero fue China ellos también fueron difíciles, pero aquí si pudieron contra ellos ya que llegaron 20 a 15, y en este partido si hubo tiempo extraña pero también hubo un lesionado, ya que Lee se torció el tobillo y Bryan tuvo que remplazarlo en el segundo tiempo

Y así continuaron ganado los de la preparatoria Prinstone, Japón, Canadá, Argentina, Australia, Antártica, todos esos países perdieron y el último que les quedaba era Rusia, ese los tenía más nerviosos y más por los rumores que les contó Ivanov y Kuznetzov, ya que ellos eran de Rusia como dijeron y conocían bastante bien a ese equipo, además se decía que ellos entrenaban día y noche, con todo y ventiscas de nieve, entrenaban con un balón de esos con los cuales sirven para ejercitarse de los que pesan como 500kg y sorprendentemente podían meter gol, además de que han sido los ganadores de los últimos 30 años, cuando por fin aterrizaron en el helado país fueron al hotel, descansaron pues necesitarían sus energías para el día siguiente, perder con los Rusos no eran una opción, sería haber tirado a la basura esas duras horas de practica en la cancha de la preparatoria, sería haber sacrificado ir a fiesta y divertirse por tratar de ser más fuertes y mejores en el fútbol, no, perder, definitivamente no era una opción

Al día siguiente se encontraban los chicos de la preparatoria Prinstone ya en el estadio de la escuela en donde se ejecutaría el partidito, Hitoshi se encontraba junto con Kenny planeando o más bien, preparando todo para él partido, mientras que los chicos estaban en el vestidor cambiándose y haciendo platicar para tratar de relajar los nervios que sentían

"Entonces deben ser muy buenos esos chicos" menciono Rei quien estaba platicando con Yuriy y Bryan, ya que Kai simplemente estaba junto a él escuchando

"Si, pero ten cuidado Kon, se rumora también que un tal Spencer tiene una patada realmente sorprendente" menciono Yuriy un poco inquieto

"Tranquilo Yuriy podré con él, nada puede contra mi agarre felino, además de que cuando me toque ser delantero no podrá contra mi tiro del tigre"exclamo seguro de si mismo Rei

"Solo no te confíes"menciono Bryan

"Descuida"volvió a decir Rei

Pero su charla fue interrumpida ya que en ese preciso momento entro el entrenador Kinomiya y Kenny a su lado

"Bien chicos, es hora de que les asigne sus lugares, Hiwattari tu serás delantero, Kon tu el portero pero en el segundo tiempo de cambiaremos por Kuznetzov y tu serás delantero junto con Hiwattari, Mizuhara serás defensa, Kinomiya serás también defensa, Kuznetzov en el primer tiempo serás volante, Ivanov serás arquero, Báez serás volante, Donovan serás defensa, Masefield delantero, Horna serás delantero y Yevenes serás delantero, bueno chicos, supongo que solo me resta desearles buena suerte y den lo mejor de ustedes" expreso feliz y orgullosamente Hitoshi

Los chicos dieron un eufórico grito de alegría, se abrazaron y salieron de inmediato a la cancha, al llegar ahí quedaron sorprendidos, el estadio era inmenso y estaba repleto de estudiantes, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que en cuanto entraron a la cancha varias personas los recibieron con aplausos, aclamaciones e inclusive con carteles, si que era extraño, pues ellos eran el equipo contrario, pero eso no les importaba, ya adentro de la cancha, cada quien fue a sus respectivos puestos

"Miren que tenemos aquí, pero si son los fracasados de México" exclamo uno de los del equipo contrario cuya apariencia era pálida en su piel, ojos verdes y cabello rubio, era alto y su complexión un tanto angosta pero era delgado

"Ya veremos quienes son los fracasados" contesto desafiantemente Hiwattari mientras le dirigía una de sus miradas frías

"Vamos Kai no te pierdas la calma" le grito Rei desde su posición, sabia que Kai era capaz de hacer cualquier estupidez si lo provocan

Después de unos minutos de mirarse como perro y gato, de burlas e insultos innecesarios, el árbitro llego junto con el balón

"De acuerdo, quiero un juego justo y limpio" menciono de una manera bastante tranquila, luego de eso el arbitro arrojo la moneda al aire

"Cara"

"Cruz" exclamaron ambos capitanes antes de que la moneda sea cubierta por el brazo del arbitro

"Cruz, la preparatoria Bio-volt inicia" dijo el arbitro luego de arrojar el balón

El partido a comenzado, y no se puede decir que a habido un buen comienzo, los de Bio-volt ya han anotado 2 goles y ellos aún continúan en cero, además de que las cosas no se ven muy bien, y es que todos están bastante cansado a pesar de que el partido solo a durado 25 minuto, pero la respuesta a su situación es sencilla y es que ellos no están acostumbrados a jugar en ese tipo de climas tan gélidos

El primer tiempo a finalizado, todos se encuentran en la banca tratando de recuperar el aliento, Hitoshi trata de motivarlos, de animarlos, intenta que no pierdan esas ganas de ganar, ese instinto de ser el mejor y parece que lo logra, todos tienen una mirada que fulmina chispas

A comenzado el segundo tiempo, ahora Bryan es el portero y Rei delantero, el famoso Spencer es el que tiene el balón en estos instantes, Kai y Tala tratan de arrebatárselo, pero es inútil ya que este se la pasa a uno de sus compañeros el cual fue llamado Ian, a pesar de que no es bastante alto parece ser que el pequeño es muy talentoso pues casi lograba anotarle un gol a Bryan, Kuznetzov le pasó el balón a Yuriy el cual se la dio a Kai y este junto a Rei se daban pases continuo mientras corrían asía el otro extremo de la cancha, al parecer su técnica estaba funcionando pues estaban logrando burlan a los rusos e inclusive a la defensa, Kai fue el ultimo en tener el balón todos creyeron que él anotaría el gol, pero no fue así pues se la paso a Rei el cual quedo un poco confundido pero de inmediato reacciono haciendo su famosa patada llamada "El tiro del Tigre" anotando un espectacular gol

"Te dije que ya veríamos quienes eran los fracasados" le dijo Kai a Spencer con cierto aire de grandeza en su voz

"Por favor solo metieron un gol¿Crees que nos intimidas con eso?" se mofo Spencer

"Deberías" y sin decir más se coloco de nuevo en su posición

"Te dije que no debíamos subestimarlos Spencer, ellos no son cualquiera si pudieron llegar asta aquí" le dijo su pequeño amigo

"Cállate Ian, solo cállate" y sin decir más también fue a su posición

"Gran patada Rei" halago Kai a su amigo el cual estaba a su lado

"Gracias Kai, jeje aunque no fue nada" río nerviosamente apenado el chino

Después de eso el partido volvió y valla que ese gol que dieron los puso enfadados, pues estaban decididos a ya no permitir otro gol, pero fue inútil pues Kai hizo también una de sus patadas sorprendentes la cual Rei llamo "El vuelo del fénix" y es que su patada eleva un poco el balón adentradote justamente en la parte superior derecho del arco

"¡Bien echo Kai!" salto casi literalmente Rei

Kai al ver la expresión de furia de todos los rusos solo pudo formar una sonrisa burlesca la cual todavía enfado más a los rusos, eso quería decir que se estaba burlando de ellos y eso no lo iban a tolerar

Cuando el balón vuelvo de nuevo a la cancha, eran ahora los rusos quienes la tenían y si que estaban decididos a meter gol, ya que sin piedad esquivaron a todos los principales jugadores, ahora estaban en manos de Tyson y Max pues ellos eran los únicos que quedaban como defensa protegiendo a Bryan, Ian era quien tenía el balón, Tyson intento quitársela barriéndose en el pasto, pero fue inútil Ian lo esquivo saltando, pero no solamente salto si no que también patio la pelota justamente al mismo tiempo y en un intento desesperado Tyson dio un cabezazo mandado la pelota al otro extremo de la cancha

Gary fue quien recibió el balón y el junto con Lee fueron acercándose a la portería contrario, al ya haber llegado a una distancia propia se la pasaron a Michael el cual metió un sorpréndete gol haciendo un con chanfle, si que las cosas no le estaban yendo muy bien a los rusos pues ahora iban 3 a 2, claro que el destino puede ser cruel y las cosas pueden dar un tremendo giro repentino, el cual sucedió pues cuando el balón de nuevo volvió a la cancha los rusos metieron de nuevo, genial ahora estaban empatados 3 a 3

Finalizo el segundo tiempo y terminaron 5 a 5 así que se fueron a tiempo extra el cual termino 6 a 6, por lo que pasaron a tiros penales, los rusos fueron los primero en los penales pero no metieron nada pues Boris era el portero, ahora era turno de los Yucatecos el cual tampoco consiguieron meter un gol, el portero de Rusia era Spencer y si que era muy fuerte, así estuvieron asta que le toco a Rei, ninguno había metido un gol y todo quedaba en Rei si el no metía, el partido terminaría en empate por lo que nadie ganaría la copa, ni el torneo, ni nada, cuando patio Rei el balón entro dando su famosa patada de "El tiro del Tigre" la cual entro y burló al portero, todos de la emoción cargaron a Rei, gritando de felicidad, habían ganado el torneo mundial de fútbol de las preparatorias, cuando acabo la emoción del momento les otorgaron la copa, medallas a cada uno del equipo y como era de esperarse abanicaron la bandera de México, de Mérida y alzaron la copa al aire, si ese fue un día de gloria, de felicidad, de emoción de todo, y seria un día inolvidable, algo que recordaran esos 11 chicos por el resto de sus vidas

FIN


End file.
